Yogiri no Honey
by risokura
Summary: Zidane never got that date from Garnet after the Festival of the Hunt. ZidaneGarnet.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX.

**Y****ogiri no Honey**

_A date…_

Garnet froze at this prospect. _A promise is a promise and I DO love Zidane…but I have never been on a…date… I wonder what happens on a date? _The Queen of Alexandria shook her head and gave a sigh. Garnet walked down the stairs of Alexandria's Royal Palace and stopped. She took a deep breath. She wore a long red dress that trailed the floor. It was fitted as the bust down to the torso was tight. The front was short and it was long in the back. Her black hair was held in a messy bun on the top of her head and on her feet were laced up red sandals.

She smiled slightly seeing Zidane standing with his back to the Queen. He wore a tuxedo, with his tail swinging back and forth like it always did. His blond hair had that regular "I just got out of bed" look as it always did. He sighed loudly and looked up at the stars.

"What's taking so long…?"

Garnet gave a small giggle. "Zidane…" she said.

The genome turned around. His cheeks were a bit flushed as he took in the sight of Garnet before him. She gave a small smile and looked down at the floor. "It is…not polite to stare you know…"

Zidane gave a small cough and nodded. "Um…"

Garnet smiled. "Shall we go now?"

The blonde haired boy gave a nod. "Common, it's time that we get going."

The couple arrived in Lindblum within a half hour by boat. Blank had offered to give the two love birds a lift so they could be as discrete as possible while leaving the castle. He dropped them off and said that he would pick them up when they were ready to go, he had some business to take care of in Lindblum anyway.

As Garnet and Zidane were half way to there destination, a group of girls called out to Zidane and waved and giggled flirtatiously at him, making Garnet look away and Zidane sighing. "Don't mind them Dag, there just…um…"

"What?" snapped Garnet.

"Admirers!"

Garnet scowled at Zidane and he scratched his head. "Come on, the place I wanna take you to is just ahead…" The pair continued through Lindblum dodging there many "admirers." and finally making it Lumière de Ciel.

Garnet looked up at the restaurant and then to Zidane. "It looks nice."

Zidane gave her a grin and put his hands on his hips. "Shall we?" Garnet nodded as Zidane followed her into the restaurant. The man at the door bowed at the two as they passed him. Garnet sat down and waited for Zidane to confirm there reservations.

"What do you mean, no reservations!?"

Garnet looked up to see Zidane staring down the French man behind the front desk. The man held his posture still, even after seeing Zidane's anger. "I am sorry sir, but there are NO reservations marked under the name Tribal."

Garnet stood up and frowned. "Excuse me." She said.

The man looked at her and immediately found his manners. "Your…Your Majesty!"

Garnet smiled slightly. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

The man quickly shook his head and bowed his head. "I am sorry for such an inconvenience Your Majesty…there was a little mix up…I apologize…" The man took two menus and quickly showed them where they were to be seated. Zidane grinned as he gave Garnet the thumbs up and she smiled slightly.

People whispered as they past, causing Garnet grab onto Zidane for comfort. "They're staring…" she managed to squeak out.

Zidane patted her hand and said, "Just ignore them." Garnet drew closer to him and hid her face in his hair.

"Here you are the finest seats in the house. Do tell me if there is anything else that you need, Your Majesty." The man was sweating as he walked away hurriedly.

Garnet smiled. "So…"

Zidane raised his eyebrows. "So?"

She giggled. "You finally got your date…"

Zidane laid back, his tail curling lazily at his side. "You're right…"

The waiter came over and bowed. "I will be taking your order this fine night, are you ready to order?" he asked.

Garnet nodded. "I want to be surprised…" she said. The waiter smiled and took her menu. He looked to Zidane who shrugged. "Let me have the house special…" He handed the menu to the waiter. "And what would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Water." Garnet said, resting against the seat.

"Um…can you bring back a bottle of wine?" Zidane asked.

The waiter bowed and left again. Garnet laid her head down on Zidane's shoulder. "Hmmm…" She smiled slightly. "So…what else do you have planned for me?" she asked.

Zidane shook his head. "It's a secret." Garnet gave a small sigh and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. "Sounds…nice…" Classical music rang throughout the restaurant. Garnet stifled a small yawn as she looked at the people in the restaurant.

_Their all staring…why can't I just be left alone…_

Garnet cringed as she heard more whispering. "Zidane…they're doing it again."

He looked at her and then at the various people in the restaurant. "Dagger, just ...the food's here, come on sit up now."

Garnet sat up and nodded, as the waiter dropped her plate in front of her. It smelled great. She gave a sigh of contentment and looked at Zidane who was talking to the waiter. The waiter nodded and went off to tell the band something.

"What was that all about?" asked Garnet.

Zidane smirked at her. "You'll see."

Garnet's song. There song. Started to play on the piano. The Queen looked at the thief and immediately felt her heart soften. "Zidane…"

He smiled. "Now eat and stop worrying."

Garnet nodded. "Okay…"

Half way through the meal, Garnet found herself getting queasy. "Zidane…I don't feel so good…" she said, holding her stomach.

Zidane blinked. "It's…not the food is it?" He cocked his head to the side. "It looks fine to me…"

Garnet looked up as their waiter passed the table. "Hey, excuse me…" said Zidane. The waiter paused.

"Ah yes…how is the food?" he asked smiling.

Zidane looked at Garnet and then at the waiter. "She's not feeling to well…"

Garnet stood up, still holding her stomach. "Pl-please can you tell me where the nearest bathroom is?"

The waiter pointed to the left of him and the Queen rushed by and shut the door. "My…"

Zidane looked at the plate and said, "Just what is in here anyway?"

The waiter scratched his head. "Crab—"

Zidane froze. "You…gave her crab?" He immediately lost it. "She's allergic to shellfish!"

The waiter shook his head. "My deepest apologies…I did not know…"

Zidane gave a sigh. "I'll take the bill now…" he said, sitting back down in his seat. The waiter gave a nod and rushed off.

Garnet came back looking miserable. "Zidane…I'm sorry…but I think I ate—"

Zidane cut her off. "Shellfish…crab rather. Yah I know, come on, sit down and drink some water, I have a feeling you'll be puking a lot more than this…"

"Excuse me…" said a deep voice from the front of the table. Zidane and Garnet turned to see a man standing before them. A noble. A few people had gathered behind him. "You wouldn't be…Queen Garnet and Master Zidane, by any chance, would you?"

Zidane and Garnet looked at each other and then at the noble. Zidane gave him a deprecating look. "What's it to you?"

The noble called out to some men by the front. "They're over here!" he shouted. Zidane dropped the money for the bill on the table and grabbed Garnet's hand when he heard a camera go off. The two of them rushed off into the back rooms where they heard. "Queen Garnet! Master Zidane! Let us get a picture!"

They rushed past the bewildered cooks and out the back door of the restaurant. There, as if they had planned it was a gondola and a man sleeping. "Hey! Hey!!" shouted Zidane shaking the man. He looked up and frowned.

"Yes?" the man said.

"Can you get us out of here?" Zidane asked.

The gondola worker yawned. "I'm tired…come back later."

Zidane dropped 4000 gil into the mans hand and that instantly woke him up. "I don't care where you go, just get us out of here, and fast!"

The gondola worker stood up. "Yes, anywhere you would like to go!" he said and started to row away from the commotion. Zidane helped Garnet into the boat and they were off. The Queen laid against Zidane's chest and gave a groan.

"I don't feel so good…" she moaned.

Zidane took off his jacket and pulled it around her shoulders. "Get some rest…I'll take you to the hideout, you can get something there."

Garnet nodded tiredly and in minutes, had fallen asleep.

The gondola worker smiled. "Ahh…love…I remember my first love…"

Zidane gave a cough and nodded. "Um…do you think you could go to the Theater District?"

The gondola worked stalled. "I dunno…it might be out of the way."

Zidane gave him another 4000 gil with a grimace.

"Okie, you pay, I go!" the gondola worker said gleefully and began to row again.

Zidane gave a sigh and fell asleep against the back of the chair, holding Garnet protectively in his arms.

o—o

"We are here! Love birds, time to wake up!"

Zidane opened his eyes first. He blinked a couple of times and gave a yawn. "Garnet…" he said giving the Queen a small shake. Garnet opened her eyes and gave a sigh, and snuggled herself against Zidane. He gave a sigh. "Garnet…time to wake up…" The Queen shook her head and gave a grunt of annoyance.

The gondola worker grinned. "She is a stubborn one, yes?"

Zidane sighed and picked up the sleeping Queen and stepped off the gondola and onto the shore platform. "Hey…thanks buddy."

The gondola nodded. "Anything for a pretty couple, take care of her!" he said and rode off into the night.

Zidane sweat dropped. "Strange…" He propped Garnet up and gave a sigh. "Off to the hideout…"He took one step and felt a loose board under him. "Oh…no…" The board gave way, and he and Garnet took a drop into the water below them…

o—o

"I'm sorry…" Zidane had to apologize for the 4th time. Garnet was still wringing her hair out as they walked over to the Tantalus hide out. She shook her head. "It is not your fault Zidane…if I had woken up…" She looked a mess and gave a sigh. "It is not your fault…"

The thief scratched his head and then looked around. "Well…Blank said that he would pick us up here…"

He looked around and said. "Wait here, I'll go check inside."

Garnet gave a sigh and smiled. _Zidane…your so sweet… _She smiled and pulled his coat tighter around her shoulders.

Zidane came back looking aggravated. "He left. Blank left."

Garnet blinked. "What?" she asked.

He held out a note. "Boss ordered him to come back to Alexandria, without us. He said he'd come pick us up first thing tomorrow."

"Oh no…" Garnet held onto her stomach

Zidane looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Garnet rushed over to the small river and began to throw up once again. Zidane rubbed her back. She gave a sigh.

Garnet looked at the crestfallen thief. Nothing was going how he wanted it to go today. She smiled and gave him a hug. "It is…alright." She said. "As long as were together, it is okay…"

Zidane shook his head and thought for a moment. "Well…got an ideas?"

Garnet smirked deviously. "We could always bother Uncle Cid."

Zidane grinned right along with her. "I'm for it."

The two caught an air cab to Lindblum Castle, still dripping wet from falling in the river, they has a small run in with Artania, and were finally able to meet with Cid and Hilda.

"So you see…" began Garnet.

"We really have no where else to go…" finished Zidane.

Hilda nodded. "Why yes…you both look so worn out. Of course you can spend the night here at the castle."

Cid agreed. "Having had such a bad night, you two deserve a rest. gwok"

Zidane snickered. "Still an oglop?"

Cid threw out his arm, in a supposed menacing way. "Mind your manners! –ribbit-."

Hilda hushed Cid up. "Now dear…" Cid turned away and Hilda smiled. "I will show you to your rooms…" she said.

Garnet held onto Zidane's arm. Hilda smiled slightly. "I mean…room." She winked at the Queen who blushed heavily in return. Zidane was to busy being oblivious to notice.

"Eiko will be quite happy that you two are here." Hilda said as she led them into the royal chambers. "You two are special guests, so you shall stay here."

Garnet bowed. "Thank you, Hilda."

Hilda smiled. "Why your welcome, Garnet."

Zidane nodded, "Send Cid my 'upmost regards!'"

Hilda chuckled. "I will, I will." She waved goodnight and closed the doors.

Garnet gave a sigh and sat down next to Zidane. "Some night, hm?"

Zidane pulled her close and nodded. "You tired?"

Garnet yawned. "Very…" she said.

Zidane gave a yawn and pulled off his shirt as Garnet got her dress off. She had a chemise underneath. Just as he was about to pull of his pants, the door burst open and Eiko popped in, causing Garnet to scream and duck under the covers.

"Zidane! Dagger!" She said. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Just what were you two about to do?"

Garnet turned bright red and Zidane blushed faintly. "Er…go to bed?" he asked.

Eiko grinned. "I thought I heard that you guys were here. Can't go anywhere without you being known, hm?"

Garnet looked from underneath the covers and looked at Eiko. "What are…you doing up so late?"

Eiko looked at the clock. "It's not late! Well, for me anyway." The young summoner walked over to Zidane's side of the bed. "So…what brings you two to Lindblum?" she asked.

Zidane looked at the still blushing Garnet. "We were on a date…"

"Oo…a date." Said Eiko. She swung her legs in the air. "Didja have fun?" she asked.

Zidane grimaced. "Well…a lot of things happened…"

"Eiko…Eiko dear? Where are you?" Eiko gave a sigh. "Darn…" she said. She turned back to Zidane and the blushing Garnet. "You didn't see me okay?" she asked.

Eiko ran out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

"Well Eiko hasn't changed…"

Zidane nodded and turned off the light, snuggling into the covers. Garnet pulled herself over to him, and gave a sigh of content. "It's been quite a night…hasn't it? Zidane…? Zidane?"

She pushed back the blonde haired boy's bangs and saw that he was asleep. She smiled slightly.

"I guess you were tired…" she murmured and snuggled up closer. Zidane's arm reached over and pulled her close to him. "Night Dagger."

"Goodnight Zidane." She said closing her eyes, being help protectively in his arms always.

_fin_


End file.
